Trouble Brews
by RavensDieAlone
Summary: Ashley, who is a vampire, has watched everyone for a long time. Now she reveals herself. What will everyone do now? No one knows if Scott is her enemy or is she his Ally? Will she help Scott with everything that has been happening around town recently? (Starts off at the end of episode 9) I do not own Teen Wolf.
1. Chapter 1

(Welcome readers! I am starting this from end of episode nine. Facts from the show will be twisted. Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.)

I started laughing at the scene before Me. Everyone turned around and looked at me. Confused and angry stares were one me which made me laugh more.

"Who are you" Scott asked. I grinned at them all. I wasn't going to simply start answering questions that fast. I had been watching them all for a while now. Ever since I saw Scott getting bit by that mean nasty alpha. Thinking that made me laugh more.

"Sorry I was remembering something funny" I said calming down "I can't believe someone doesn't kill that alpha that sunk his teeth into you. Then again he isn't an alpha anymore. So Stiles I see you are missing your daddy. Just when you were about to tell him everything. How funny."

"Who are you" Scott asked again "Tell me now. How do you know us and everything about us?"

"Well you could try to listen to my heart beat to see if I am lying to you when I tell you but that wont work" I said grinning "I have no heart beat. I am sure Stiles, master detective can figure out what I am. Oh and poor little Lydia. Poor naïve Lydia. Didn't even know what you are."

"Leave her alone" Said Stiles.

"Ha you humans sure are funny" I said "So are you puppies. So adorable. You know you should go look for your daddy. She does need one more sacrifice. I think I will be taking my leave. Oh doggie enter this into you phone. You to master detective. Never know when you will need my help." I threw a piece of paper on the ground and walked away. I then ran down the hall and into another room.

"Where did she go" I heard Stiles ask. I felt like laughing but held it in.

"I don't know but here hold onto this Stiles" Scott said "We need to find your dad." I walked over to the window and opened it. I jumped out of the window and landed on the ground. I wondered how Derek would take the news. I pulled my mud brown hair up into a pony tail. I pulled my black hood over my head and grinned. Things were sure getting interesting. I wondered if Scott would become a True Alpha.

"Old friend" I said to the sky "Will that boy be like you? Maybe I have just found a new puppy to play with." I sighed. Living more than a thousand years can sure be tiring and boring. It could also be lonely. I heard breathing behind me. I grinned and turned around.

"So you finally show your face" Deucalion said.

"Oh so you knew I was here all along" I asked "So you smelled me out did you or did you see me with those wolf eyes of yours? I am guessing you are here for two reasons."

"Oh do you know why" he asked. I grinned. He thought I didn't know about Scott. I knew when I first saw him. He had the possibility to become a true alpha. I also knew he had finally found me. He was going to hunt me down forever.

"Will you leave me alone" I asked "I don't have what you want and you have nothing that interest me. I need a puppy to play with not a puppy who wont do what I want. Deucalion you know you should change your name." I turned around and started to walk away.

"You know I wonder what Clark would have to say about you hunting a new true alpha" he said stopping me in my tracks "Are you trying to replace him? Oh and here I thought you loved him." I turned around and glared at him.

"You only met him that one time" I said "You know nothing about him and me. You only know I am one of the oldest vampires. You think I can help you in your pack since I am suppose to be strong. Let me tell you something. I am stronger then you and the rest of your pathetic excuses for alphas. Good luck taking your true alpha. We will meet very soon." I turned back around and walked to my car. I got into my old beat up, green truck took off. I knew now the game was starting.

(Tell me what you think ^_^ I hope you enjoyed it.)


	2. Chapter 2

(Chapter 2 ^_^ So happy)

I arrived at the hospital. The wind was blowing fearce. I smiled.

"Oh how I do love a good storm" I said. I walked into the lobby and a branch flew into the window. Scotts mom was trying to keep people calm and sort everything out. I walked to the roof and waited for everyone to get to the hospital. When they finally arrived I walked down the stairs. Then I heard a wolf howl. I ran down the rest of them and looked into the hall way.

I saw Derek turn into his werewolf form and start to attack the big wolf. I noticed Cora on the floor. I decided it was best to leave. I wasn't about to get in a fight with a with two doggies at once. Those two freaked me out. I hide until the lights went out. I got out of my hiding place and noticed drops of black blood. I followed the it. I found them. I crouched down and put my ear to the door and listened to their plan to escape. While I heard them rummaging through things I saw the twins. I stood up and backed away and waved. Then Scott and Peter came out.

"So you puppies play" I said grinning "I have to go."

"Ashley" Peter asked turning around with Scott. Peter had a big needle sticking out of him.

"You might want to turn around before you get eaten" I said and I ran a way. I walked for a little bit till I got to the garage. It was pitch black. I heard someone giving someone else CPR and I smelled blood. I noticed one of the drivers on the floor and then I heard coughing.

"You know the next time I put my lips to mouth you better be awake" someone said. I laughed and opened the door. It was Stiles and Cora.

"Where are the keys?" I asked.

"K-kali has them" he said.

"Great which means she is probably with Deucalion" I said.

"She better hold on." he said his voice cracking a bit "Scott will get us out of this. I can't believe I am not the one who came up with the plan or I should had had a plan b at least. Maybe she is right. Maybe we are useless. Maybe all we do is find the bodies. I don't want to find my dads body."

We heard growling I put my finger to Stiles lips.

"Stiles open the door" Scott said as him and Peter popped into view and stiles threw the doors opened "Help me get him in." Stiles and I helped pull Peter into the ambulance and set him down next to Stiles.

"Where is Derek and Jenifer?" Stiles asked.

"I have to go back for them and my mom" Scott said.

"Two problems Kali has the keys and I just saw the twins like 30 seconds ago" Stiles said.

"Stay here" Scott said.

After he left Peter asked me "Where have you been all these years Ashley?"

"You two know each other?" Stiles asked.

"I know my good share of werewolves" I said grinning "But I have to go. See you. Oh and it was horrible seeing you again Peter. I never could stand the sight of you." I left and raced up the stairs to the roof. I jumped up the wall and sat down. I saw Deucalion and I started to frown.

"So I see you joined the little party" he said.

"Yes but seeing your face always ruins my parties" I said sneering "Why do you have to keep on doing this. Can't you be happy with your messed up pack. Oh wait I forgot you are Mr. Unhappy." Scott came onto the roof and didn't seem to notice me or Deucalion.

"Mom" he called "Mom!"

"There gone" Deucalion said "Guardians Scott. If you were with me I could have told you what it meant. I could have warned you. Let me help you Scott. Lets help each other. You help me catch her and I'll help you get your mother and Stiles father back." Scott started walking towards Deucalion.

"Scott don't do this" Stiles said as he came up on the roof and saw the two of them "Scott don't go with him."

"I don't know what else to do" he said.

"Scott" he said weakly and then he became louder "Scout there has to be something else! Scott we always have a plan b!"

"Not this time" Scott said.

"Scott" Stiles said.

"I'm going to find your dad, promise" Scott said turning around and he started to walk towards Deucalion.

"Scott" Stiles said as he and I watched the two disappear. I jumped down and put my hand on Stiles shoulder. He jumped.

"Nothing you said would had changed his mind" I said "Deucalion is winning the game or so he thinks he is."

"W-what do you mean" he asked me. I smiled, not showing my teeth. I didn't want to scare the poor boy.

"There is one thing he needs to win and he hasn't gotten that piece yet" I said "You will see." I walked to the edge of the roof. I climbed up on the edge and turned around.

"What are you doing" he asked.

"Bye Mr. Detective" I said "See you later." With that I jumped backwards off the wall and landed on the ground. I wondered where I could get a bite to eat. I would have to wait a while until things settled down. I decided to go to the woods and drink some animal blood. If I sucked some ones blood now they wouldn't get medical attention. If they died I would get hunters after me. That was a party I never wanted to have. Not after what I saw happen to my brother Kyle.

(I hope you enjoyed chapter 2. It was hard following along with the show and writing this. I had to rewind several times to get the sentences right ^-^ Hope you enjoyed it! Thank you all for your reviews. ^_^)


	3. Chapter 3

(Sorry I didn't update till today. I was sick so I couldn't get on. Anyways Enjoy.)

I woke up in the woods. I must had fallen asleep after drinking blood. I pulled out my phone. I was amazed to see I slept all day. I heard growling. I stood up and walked a little bit till I saw Deucalion and Scott. Deucalion was staring at a lightning bug. I ran up and caught it.

"I was wondering when you would show your face again" he said.

"Well I would had join your party sooner or later you know that" I said turning around "Besides I had to eat and eating tires me."

"Did you suck someone's blood" Scott asked "You have blood all over your mouth."

"No she wouldn't had feed off a human last night seeing as the hospital was shut down" he said "Isn't that right Ashley. Wouldn't want to end up like your brother."

"Don't you like making old scars burn" I said "I feed off a deer I found. These animals are going crazy. I didn't kill it either, by the way. I wouldn't want someone tearing out my heart. I would have no more fun then. Seeing as I would be dead and all."

"You two know each other" Scott asked.

"Yes" Deucalion said "She came here when I could still see. Her and her pet alpha came to discus things with a Druid. Her brother also came though he went insane. Have you ever heard of the Vampire Serial killer that was here years ago Scott?" He nodded.

"My brother went crazy because he couldn't take it any longer" I said sneering "We were never meant to be vampires anyways. You know that better then anyone Deucalion. I told you about that when I could still stand you."

"You know if it wasn't for your brother alpha would still be alive" Deucalion said grinning "He attracted the hunters and then they killed your brother and your beloved. What is it like losing both the people you love right in front of you? You didn't even lift a finger to help them. You could had easily over powered those hunters and saved them both." I clenched my fist.

"Shut up Deucalion" I said angrily "It was that stupid vampires fault. He turned my brother and me in hopes of using us as weapons but we escaped and when I find him I will drain the blood from his body just as he did mine."

"I can help you find him, you know" Deucalion said "I will if you join me." I laughed.

"Your stupid manipulation wont work on me" I said.

"We need to focus on finding Stiles dad and my mom" Scott said.

"Your right" I said nodding "Before I leave I need to tell you something Scott. Your story is like a twisted version of King Arthurs. Be careful. Also beware of Uther Pendragon. You don't want him tangled into this. Though he is trying to tangle himself into the mess. He is like a moth flying into a bug zapper. With that I leave thee King Arthur." I grinned and bowed towards Scott and left. I could see Scotts dad trying to question Stiles about all the people disappearing and about the disappearance of his father. The deer's blood was really starting to get to me. I needed something else before I saw to much of what was to come.

(I know this chapter is short and I am sorry. Its just the last episode I wasn't able to see much of a way for her to fit in. I hope you enjoyed anyways and thank you for your reviews!)


	4. Chapter 4

(I decided to do a little back story on Ashley so you know more about her. Also this, I hope, makes up for the shortness of the last chapter.)

Before I could get food to make up for the deer's blood I fell to the ground. I felt my mind swirling around before I fell asleep.

"Sister which horse do you want?" he asked me. His mud brown eyes staring at me. They were full of joy.

"I want the black one" I said smiling "Do you think father will allow us to get one? I mean seeing what has happened recently." I had just cured myself of being a werewolf. I killed the one who bit me in order to but I was at least human now. My father was still skeptical and when the full moon came he locked me in the barn that way I wouldn't kill them my family I would just kill the horses.

"Yea maybe your right" he said sighing "Lets go home. Its starting to get late." I nodded. I followed him home. My father sat at the table eating mutton. My mom was talking to the maid about getting some different curtains.

"Kyle" my father said happily "Sit down boy. I was just talking about your future wife with your mother. So which girl do you want to marry son."

"Father cant we eat before we start talking about marriage" Kyle asked.

"I think he should marry the pretty blond one" I said sitting down giggling "She is the richest one. Also her father has lots of land he can inherit."

"Knew I should have asked you Ashley" he said grinning "You have always been better at seeing the advantages in other people. Have you seen if anything bad happens if he choses her?" I knew what he was talking about. Everyone did in the house. I was able to see into the future. Of course it was always changeable by peoples choices.

"She is actually is the safest" I said picking up my cup and taking a sip of water.

"Go to bed Ashley" said my mother joining the conversation "You need to be ready. Tomorrow we are having a party." I nodded and stood up and went upstairs. My maid helped me out of my dress and corset and into my night gown. I laid down and pulled the cover over me. I woke to screaming. I jumped out of bed and grabbed the sword out of my trunk. I walked down the now silent hallway. Suddenly something grabbed me from behind. I couldn't see until the thing that was put over my head was pulled off. My mother and father sat on floor across from my brother and me. A very rich looking man stood in the door way grinning.

"I heard that the girl in this family had a unique gift" he said "I also heard her brother might also have the ability." He walked over to me and lifted my chin up with his finger.

"I think she is okay looking" said a boy that looked to be my age. He was looking over me like I was an item to buy.

"Yes but once she is one of us she will look better" he said stepping away "You and your brother will be strong pawns. I'll let you feast on them son I am going to have the parents. I like older tastes." Soon the boy was biting into my neck and I felt strong pain thought my hole body. I wanted to scream but something was stopping me from it. I woke up hours later in a stone dungeon craving blood.

I woke up. I need blood before I fainted again and aw more of my past. I guess I was destined to be a monster. I wish I could have seen that in my future but then how are you suppose to see something like that when you aren't searching for it?

(I hope you enjoyed her little back story. ^_^)


	5. Chapter 5

(Sorry it took me so long to post this. I was so busy with school. Anyways enjoy ^-^)

I drank the blood from the blood pack I stole from the hospital. If you want to know what that feels like just get a caprisun and drink from it. I started head for Alison's house. I needed to get borrow a few things. I was glade I watched them for so long. I knew right where her dad hid the key to the front door. I got it and unlocked the door. The scent of Scotts dad and two other men hit me. I walked to the study and looked in. The toys I needed laid on the desk.

"Who are you" Scotts father asked.

"I am Ashley" I said thinking of a few quick lies "Where is my uncle and cousin? What are you people doing here?" I was a good actress. I had to be.

"Sit down" he said. I did as I was told.

"I thought it was strange no one came to pick me up" I said worried.

"Your cousin is okay "he said reassuringly "But your uncle has gone missing. I need you to be quiet. I need to talk to Alice and I am afraid if she hears us she will run."

"Good ears for a human" I thought. He said that because he could hear her car pulling in. They came down the hall talking when Alison stopped in front of the door.

"Alison where is Uncle?" I asked. She looked confused so I put my finger up to my lips hopping he wouldn't see.

"Everyone take a seat" he said "You two as well." They did. We listened to him jabber on about stuff.

"I am not waiting here anymore" I said impatiently "I am going to find uncle." with that I ran out the room. I was surprised no one followed. I was stopped by something. I couldn't move.

"I have been looking for you" said a voice behind me. I felt something hit my head and a warm liquid flow down my back. Then everything went dark.


End file.
